The present invention relates to a chemicals spreader for spreading a mixture of liquid or powder chemicals and air which is produced by introducing the liquid or powder chemicals from a chemicals reservoir into an air stream caused by a fan.
When using a conventional chemicals spreader, an operater carries the spreader with the front side of the pack board of the spreader abutted on his back and with pack belts hung on his shoulders so as to spread chemicals. Since the pack board is tightly supported under load on the back of the operator, when operated in hot summer, sweat would hardly evaporate from his back because of little air flow over the portion of his back mating with the pack board, which would make the operater feel unpleasant and the operation inefficient.